Motherly Love
by EDWARDNYGMA23
Summary: This is my first of my remakes, now set in the nickelodeon series where Susan finds an alien named Ed, & they become really close as friends. But what happens when they become family? Ginormica is in for many adventures. This story is finally complete! Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

*** Ed can get crushed & killed for now**

*** The other characters will appear as the series progresses**

Chapter 1: Alien Sighting

At Area 50-something, Susan & the rest were in the observation room where monger said " Monsters, & you two aliens, we have an undidentified flying object in sight. This time in Los Angeles, I need you guys to head over there & find out what it wants". " I want sprinkles!" B.O.B. said. Later, when they arrived, Susan grew to Ginormica & said "I'll check over at the Hollywood sign, make sure Coverton & sqweep don't run off.". " Ok Suze" Link said. Ginormica was at the Hollywood sign when she felt & heard a crunch. Ginormica looked down & lifted her giant foot to see a destroyed spaceship in her footprint. " Opps!" Ginormica said. She saw something in the bush with what looked like red menacing eyes. She lifted her foot about to squash it in case it tried to attack her. Then, a little voice said " Don't step on me! I come in peace!". Ginormica placed her foot safely on the ground & said " Come on out, I won't hurt you.". She shrunk back to normal size as the alien came out from the bushes. Susan gave a gentle smile, " My name's Susan, what's yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Best Friends

" Ed, my name is Ed." the alien child said. " That's a nice name. So, what are you doing on Earth, sweetie?" Susan said nicely. " Well, I don't want to talk about it.". Susan kneeled down & said " It's ok, Ed, you can tell me.". " Well, m-my planet was blown up." Ed said sadly. Susan was saddened, " How did your planet blow up?". Ed then started getting wattery eyed, & said " Some guy named Galaxhar." Susan was heartbroken & gave Ed a hug. She stroked his hair lightly & said. " Well, you don't have to worry about him, sweetie. He won't hurt anybody anymore. Everything's going to be ok.". After a while, Susan pulled back & said " Would you like to live with me, Ed?". Ed then said " Sure, Susan. Thanks!". Susan smiled & said " It's what friends do." & pulled in for another hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trust & Distrust

Susan pulled away & said " Let's go, little guy. I hope you'll like my friends.". " I'm sure I will, Susan." Ed said. Susan & Ed started walking back to the plane as Link, Dr. Cockroach, & B.O.B. saw Ed jumped out of nowhere trying to sieze Ed. " AAAAHHHH!" Ed yelled as he was running away from the 3. " Doc, he's getting away!" Link said. " Not yet..." Dr. Cockroach said as he loaded a weapon. He was about to fire before a giant foot slammed on the ground blocking the path between Ed & the other monsters. they all looked to see Susan looking down at them with her arms crossed & said " What do guys think you're doing?". Dr. Cockroach then said " Trying to capture the alien fiend!". Ed clutched a little bit of Susan's shoe for protection as the Giantess said " Guys, he's not going to hurt anyone. His planet blew up & he needs my help. Just look at him, he's scared to death.". Susan picked the little guy up & whispered to him " You want to go in my pocket until we go to my room?.". Ed nodded yes & Susan gently placed him in her shirt pocket & made sure nobody tried to climb in there to scare him. on the way back to area 50-something, Coverton hovered towards Susan & said " I want to know his conquering secrets...". Then, Susan said " Get near him & i'll flatten you.".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home

Once they arrived at area 50-something, Monger let Susan keep Ed at the base as long as he was under Susan's supervision. Once Ginormica was at her door, she took Ed out of her pocket & placed him on the ground where she shrunk back to human size. Susan opened her door & brought Ed in with her. " Wow! Nice place, Susan!" Ed said happily. Susan walked with Ed to her couch & said smiling " Glad you like it.". They sat on the couch & Susan said " I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home.". With that, she took her shoes off & headed to her bathroom. After a while, Ed relaxed on her sofa & Susan walked out of the bathroom wearing a pink t-shirt & pajama pants & had pink slippers on. Susan smiled as she layed down on the opposite side of her sofa & said " You want to come over here & relax with me?". " Sure" Ed said happily. Ed then walked over to Susan's side of the couch & got held in her arms ( she's still normal sized). Susan smiled feeling like a mother. Susan then said " What were your parents like?". Then as Susan sat up with Ed still tucked under her arm. Ed grabbed Susan's arm & hugged it as he said " I never had any parents, I was a test tube baby. I never knew what love was. ". Susan was shocked. She took his hand & held it tightly saying " Aww, you poor baby...". Susan then bent over & gave Ed a kiss on the cheek. Ed was wide-eyed, but he liked it. Then, Ed hugged Susan & said " What would the qualities of a mom be? Susan pulled away from the hug & said " Well, she's caring, loving, protective, & will always be there for her child. ". Ed then said " Okay.". Susan smiled & said " Hey Ed, could you do something for me?".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fun With Susan

" What is it, Susan?" Ed asked. Susan smiled & said " Feel free to say no to this, but could you give me a foot rub?". " Sure! I would love to!" Ed replied. Susan hugged Ed & said " Thanks!" & Ed walked to the side of the sofa where Susan's feet were & started rubbing her left foot. Susan smiled in pleasure & said " You're good at this. You know, if you want, you can rub my feet whenever you want.". Ed hugged Susan's foot & said " I would love that, Susan. Thanks!". After he was done with Susan's left foot & started rubbing her right foot. Susan playfully presed her foot on Ed's face as Ed was hugging her foot. Then, Susan said " I have an idea, how about tomorow we have some fun alone by ourselves, while i'm Ginormica?" ( not like that, you perverts) . Ed hugged Susan & said " Cool!". After a while, Ed yawned & Susan said " Getting sleepy, little guy?". Ed then replied " Yeah". Susan smiled & took Ed into her arms ( Susan is still normal sized) & walked to her bed with him. She put the alien child in her bed & pulled the covers onto hm & tucked him in. Susan then started walking off to the couch but then, Ed said " Umm, Susan?". Susan turned around & said " Yes, sweetie?". " What if the bug, fish-man & blob get me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Understandment

Susan knew what he was talking about, she walked over & sat on the bed & gently stoked her fingers through Ed's hair & said " You're kinda scared of them aren't you?". Ed nodded yes & Susan said " Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Here...". Susan then got in the bed with the alien child & said " See? no one will harm you as long as I'm here.". Susan smiled & planted a kiss on Ed's cheek & said " Good night, sweetie.". " Good night, Susan." Ed replied. After that, Ed grabbed hold of Susan's arm hugging it like a teddy bear... right before they fell asleep. The next morning, Susan woke up... but Ed was missing! She got up & when she got to the kitchen, she found Ed trying to reach the sink trying to get a drink. As Ed was jumping trying to reach the sink, he saw 2 feet beside him & looked up to see Susan smiling with her hand on her hip saying " Need a little help?". Ed then hugged her leg & said " Yes, please.". Susan then got a cup, filled it with water & bent down to hand it to Ed & said " No problem, sweetie.". After about half an hour, Susan got a shower & put on a white t-shirt, jean shorts & sneakers ( the kind in the movie) ( the outfit DOES grow & shrink to her size) & said " Ok, Ed, you ready?". Ed then walked up to Susan & then, they left. As they saw the 2 exiting Susan's room, Link, Dr. C, & B.O.B were spying on Ed still not trusting him. " He's good, Doc, able to fool Susan that way." Link said. Dr. C then said " I know, we have to get him away from Susan!".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fun, Friends, & A New Family

Meanwhile, Coverton & Sqweep were also spying on Ed in another part of the hallway & Coverton said " We must find this one's weapons & secrets.". Then, Sqweep blinked sweetly & said " Well, I think he's cute." ( I'm not in love with Sqweep, I just thought this would be good for this story). Coverton raised an eyebrow & said " Eeeuugghh!". When Susan & Ed got to the exit door of area 50-something, a missle was heading towards Ed! Susan saw & quickly grew to Ginormica & blocked the missle with her foot. After that, Susan said " Are you alright?". Ed then said " Yeah, I'm alright. Where did that come from?". Susan shrugged & picked Ed up & placed him on her shoulder & said " You'll be safe up here.". When they left, Dr. Cockroach, holding a missle launcher, said " Darn it! missed him!". Then, B.O.B. said " Who? Santa? WE MISSED SANTA! I'VE BEEN SUCH A GOOD BLOB THIS YEAR!". Then, Link facepalmed. When Susan & Ed got outside, Susan started walking to a canyon & then held Ed in her arms. " You are so sweet Ed, just know that I'll always be there for you." Susan said as she kissed Ed on the cheek. Then Ed got nervous & said " Hey Susan, can i ask you something?". Susan then said " Sure honey, what is it?". Then Ed said " Would you be my mom?".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ed's New Mother

Susan widened her giant eyes & shrunk back down to her regular size & said softly " What was it you said?". Ed was really nervous, what if he ruined his friendship with Susan?! He couldn't back out now, " I said, could you adopt me, so I can be your son?". Susan wasn't offended, but shocked Ed would ask a question so deep. Susan then hugged Ed & said " Why do you want me to be your mom?". Ed replied, " Because everything you've done for me was what you said a mother is. Kind, loving, caring, protective, & will always be there for me. You are the only one who has shown me love, & if anyone was going to be my mom, I was hoping it could be you.". Susan smiled & kissed Ed's cheek & said " You know, I've always wanted to be a mom, & to have you as my son would be the greatest thing in the whole world. I'll see what I can do about adopting you, Ed.". Ed then hugged Susan deeply & said " Thanks". After about a week with the court, Susan was officially made Ed's adoptive mother. When they went back to area 50-something after the court hearing, Susan smiled feeling like a true mom said " Oh, we're going to have so much fun as mother & son!". While the 2 went into their home ( what I call where Susan's cell used to be but is now made like an appartment).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Adjusting To Being A Mom

Susan sat on the bed & let her son Ed take her shoes off. After Susan got out of the shower, She lied down on the couch, with Ed rubbing her feet on the opposite side of the couch. Susan smiled & said " I think it's very cute that you would rub & love your own mother's feet.". Ed hugged his mom's foot & said " Well, your feet are very soft, warm, & they give me a sense of security.". Susan smiled & let her son continue rubbing her soles until he fell asleep with his arms around her right foot. She giggled & decided to not move since Ed was enjoying his mom's natural pillows ( not her boobs, perverts). The next morning, Susan woke up, & her son was gone! She got up & smelled bacon. She walked to the kitchen to see her son, Ed making breakfast. Susan walked up to Ed & kissed his cheek saying " Aww, you're so sweet, Ed.". Ed hugged her & said " No problem, mommy.". After breakfast, Susan got her outfit on ( her outfit in the series) & she & Ed walked out of their place & walked around area 50-something. Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., & Link were still spying on Ed & Link said " This is a nightmare! What do we do?". " We must get in there & find anything that could lead to an invasion!" Dr. C. said. The 3 went up to the door & B.O.B. slid through the bottom of the door & unlocked it from the inside. Link was looking through Ed's stuff & found bullet-proof armour, gauntlets, & wierd gadgets. " Aha, we got him now." Dr. C. said. Then, as they were walking out of Susan & Ed's place, a giant sneaker slammed on the ground in front of them. they looked up to see Susan with a angry face with Ed on her shoulder & Susan said " What are you 3 doing?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Understandment &

Ginormica stood over link, B.O.B., & Dr. Cockroach waiting for an answer. Then, Dr. C. blurted " Because we know Ed is here for world conquest! You don't see it!". Susan calmed down & said " Guys, he's not going to hurt anyone, he's so sweet. " But what about the armor & stuff?" Link said. " He told me he wanted to help save lives, so I asked Monger if there was any armor, & there was only one in Ed's size & it happens to be unique. Susan held Ed in her giant hands & said to the other 3, " Guys, please give him a chance, he won't hurt anybody, besides, I'm his mom, I wouldn't let that happen anyway.". The 3 guy monsters understood, well... B.O.B. never understands anything, but you get my point. after the guys walked off, Susan returned to normal size & placed Ed on the ground. Then the 2 noticed a note on Susan's shoe. Ed peeled it off & read it outloud for Susan to hear:

_" Dear Ed, meet me at the caffeteria a 4:23._

_- hugs, Sqweep"_

Susan went wide-eyed & said " Uhhh, Ed? I think Sqweep might have a crush on you." Ed then said " I don't know, I'll go over there & see what she needs. see ya in a few, mommy. " Susan smiled & said " See you later, little guy.". Ed was at the caffiteria & saw Sqweep & Ed said " Something you need, Sqweep?". Sqweep walked over to Ed & Ed noticed Sqweep was taller than Ed by a couple of inches. Sqweep said " You know, an extraterrestrial like you, & an extraterrestrial like me can get pretty lonely in the world.". Ed was a little creeped out, " Uhh, Sqweep, i'm not really in for a relationship right now, so-". " But come on, we would make a great couple!" Sqweep said. " I'm sure we would, but i'm just not interested." Ed replied before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ubduction

As Ed was walking down the halls, he couldn't help but feel that someone was following him. He turned around & briefly yelled when he got startled by Sqweep! " Hey, you're following me!" Ed said. " Be my boyfriend!" Sqweep said. Ed started running back to Susan & Ed's room. Sqweep was close to him when then, Ed bursted into the room & locked the door. Susan was concerned, & said " What the heck is going on?". Ed ran up to his mom & hugged her leg & said " A certain alien has a thing for me, & i'm scared. Susan picked up Ed & hugged him saying " Don't worry sweetie, mommy's here & you have nothing to worry about. You wanna watch some tv with me?". " Sure, mommy!" Ed happily said. The 2 were watching tv & Ed was giving his mom a good foot rub. He really loved rubbing his mom's feet, though he diddn't know why. After a while, Ed was getting tired & rested his head on Susan's belly. Susan gave him a kiss on the forehead as her son fell asleep. She gently stroked his hair until she too, fell asleep. The next morning, Susan woke up & Ed was still sleeping, so she quietly got up without waking her son up, & walked to the kitchen. After a drink of coffie, Susan sat down on the couch & watched her little boy sleep. When Ed woke up, the first thing Susan did was kiss him on the cheek & said " Good morning, sweetie". Ed got up & said " Morning" as he leaned against his mom's side. " You want to see where i first got my powers, Ed?" Susan said. Ed nodded & for the next few minutes, they got ready. As they walked out, they saw a very creepy love note by you-know-who. But then, they walked out of area 50-Something & headed for the former church location. Susan decided to ginormisize & placed her son in her arms as she walked. When they got there, there was nothing, but Susan knew that. The 2 sat on a hill & Ed was lying on Susan's leg. Susan told Ed her story about how she became Ginormica & how later, the incident that allowed her to change her size. " Wow, your life has been pretty hard." Ed said. Susan smiled & cradled Ed in her hands & said " Well, i learned that this was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. If this never happened, I would never have met the other monsters, & I would never have adopted you... my son.". Susan brought Ed up to her face & gave the little guy a kiss on the cheek. Ed blushed & said " I wish i was like you guys, being all super & that.". Susan held her son against her chest & said " Having superpowers doesn't mean you can't be a hero. I know that one day , you will do amazing things.". As the 2 cuddled, a beam of light lifted them. Ed pannicked & said " What's going on, mommy?!" Susan held Ed tightly in protection & said " I don't know, sweetie". & then, they dissapeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry to any fans! My stupid dad made me give up my password & he doesn't know about this, & i don't want him to. So i haven't had any tim Anyway:**

Chapter 12: He returns.

Susan woke up. She was alone on a cold floor. She couldn't find Ed! She saw those probes... they only meant one thing... Galaxhar! But it couldn't be, he was blown up with his ship! But this wasn't his ship, but low & behold, a force field trapped Susan. She grew to Ginormica & she saw Galaxhar with a still unconcious Ed. " You!" was all Ginormica could say. Galaxhar smirked & said " Thought i was dead? That was another clone you were fighting, puny human! After my escape, I settled on a planet... a planet called Narson! So, i stole one of their ships, blew up that useless planet, & set course back here.". " Let the child go, & i probably won't end your life" Susan warned. Ed was starting to wake up... & the first thing he saw was Galaxhar! Ed was horrified, & tried to get away as fast as possible, but Galaxhar just laughed at his weak attempts. Susan was about to cry. How that horrible creature took something from a little baby, scarring him for life, & now he was trying to put more fear into Ed? Susan's maternal instincts took control, & was successfully destroying that force field. Galaxhar started whisping away on that air-scooter-thingy with Ginormica not far behind. He went to a room where there were some prods of some kind. But Susan didn't care, the only thing she cared about was getting her son back... & destroying Galaxhar! Once Galaxhar got to the controls to the prods, & started getting them to shock Susan with 1000 volts of electricity! Ed watched helplessly as his mom was getting shocked... & watching her drop onto the ground with a thud.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Facing Your Fears

What had Galaxhar done? Had he just killed Ed's mother? Ed started crying & Galaxhar was laughing about it. " Look at this. I have destroyed everything you loved, your planet with every other of your species, & i just killed the only creature you call "Family". What can you do now? You're hopeless, lost in a world where no one can guide you anymore. I'm not going to kill you, i'm going to let you live & suffer life with no love. That is worse than any death.". Hearing that... oh, it set something off in Ed's mind. Everything he loved, gone... & Ed would not let this pass, out of pain & anger, he bit one of Galexhar's tentacles, causing the squid thing to let out a cry of pain & letting Ed go. Ed turned to Galaxhar, with hatred in his eyes. He walked over to Galaxhar & punched his gut with suprizing force, sending Galaxhar to the ground. Ed grabbed Galaxhar's throat & started beating on that squid's head. " YOU KILLED EVERY NARSINIAN... ( PUNCH!) YOU KILLED MY MOTHER... ( PUNCH!) & NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ( PUNCH!)" . Galaxhar was the one frightened now, " Can't you show a little mercy?". " MERCY, MY A**!, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Ed screamed. Then, Ed started choking Galaxhar... until Galaxhar stopped moving. Ed sat there, crying. He walked over to the still not moving Ginormica. Ed hugged her lifeless cheek & cried. Then, Susan's eyes blinked. She looked to see her son, who has yet to see that his mom was alive, & she saw the body of Galaxhar... dead. She realized what Ed had done for her, & she got her hand & gently pressed Ed against her cheek, hugging him. Once she had done this, Ed said " Your alive!" & hugged her thumb. Susan gently grabbed her son & held him to her chest & said " It's ok, baby, everything's going to be alright.". Words cannot describe how happy they were. Susan returned to normal size & they both returned on the ground using the hovering-scooter-thing. When they got home, they were finally able to relax. Later, Susan walked over to the bed where Ed was sleeping & sat down next to him & started stroking Ed's hair & said " I will always be here for you, Ed. You will always be at the center of my heart. This is a new life for you. You're family here... Ed Murphy."

**The End**


End file.
